Misión: Wal-mart
by YueMelHamachi
Summary: El Mekakushi-Dan tiene que ir a comprar lo necesario para sobrevivir la semana, y tras una rápida forma de decidirlo, los elegidos van a realizar su "misión" / T por si las moscas. Fic Random.


Bueno, esto es algo que surgió a mi mente un día que fui a Wal-Mart (¿?, cuando no quería ir, y que de hecho, jugué un rápido "piedra, papel o tijera" con mi mamá para ver si iba o no…y perdí –shora gaymente-

Eh, bueno, volviendo al fic este…había tenido la idea desde que fui al susodicho Wal-Mart, pero no había podido escribir hasta ayer uwu (si, hice esto en un dia, lo cual es sorprendente considerando que soy una maldita floja que toma 3 dias en escribir una oración).

Así que agradezco a la directora de la escuela por darnos el día libre por el día del estudiante(¿?, y al jefe de mi madre por no darle el día libre y que me tuviera que venir con ella al trabajo.

Ah, y sé que el título está de la caca. No se me ocurría nada…  
Ehhhh…en fin

**Mekakucity Actors/Kagerou Project no me pertenece, le pertenece a Jin-san uvu**

**Todas las babosadas aquí son de mi imaginación (y experiencias propias –cofchaparracof-), oséase, no las saque de ningún lado :3**

**Y como siento que ya los aburrí, aquí les dejo esta cosa~**

* * *

Observó el gran edificio frente a él, con una gota de sudor bajando por su frente. Paredes color beige con detalles café y un poco de blanco, con láminas enormes mostrando las ofertas de la semana. Dos entradas y salidas decoraban el frente, estando en medio de ellas una gran hilera de carritos de mercado, con la agarradera de un color azul rey, con el logo amarillo de la tienda en estos. Un vasto estacionamiento lo rodeaba, con varios vehículos en él. Autos, camionetas, algunas motos, una o dos bicicletas, carritos de autoservicio. Un cono de helado derritiéndose en el suelo después de que a algún niño se le hubiese caído. Un perrito acostado bajo la sombra, refugiándose del abrazador sol del verano. Pero en lo que él se estaba fijando, de todas las cosas que había en aquel gran lugar, era en el gran "letrero" compuesto por enormes letras con luz dentro, para que resaltase de noche.

_Wal-Mart_

Un tic apareció en su ceja mientras subía por las escaleras, seguido de su amigo. ¡¿Por qué, de todos los lugares, de todos los días, y de todas las personas, había tenido que ir _él _a _Wal-Mart _en el día que hay _más_ _ofertas y gente _que nunca?!

Lo que más se había preguntado de camino al lugar… ¡¿Por qué habían decidido quién iría a la tienda con un juego de _piedra papel o tijera_?!

Un chico joven, de unos 12 años aproximadamente, pensaba sobre todo aquello mientras observaba las enormes y blancas letras en el edificio, con el sudor recorriéndole la frente y cayéndole en sus ojos color chocolate. Una pequeña y refrescante brisa sopló, moviendo sus cortos cabellos castaños al ritmo del viento, causando que algunos mechones de este se pegaran a la frente del chico, gracias al sudor. Llevaba puesta una camiseta de manga corta ligera y fresca de color azul cian, y sobre ésta, una chaqueta blanca con capucha, aunque por suerte no muy caliente. También usaba unos pantaloncillos cortos de color café algo opaco, los cuales le llegaban un poco arriba de la rodilla, aunque no mucho. Como según él, en ese clima era "imposible" usar calcetines, llevaba unas sandalias negras en los pies, para no asarse estos mismos con el clima tan caliente.

El castaño volteó tras él, dirigiendo su vista hacia arriba, para poder ver al joven que le seguía. Alto, de unos 1.82 m, con una "pequeña" diferencia de unos 40 cm entre ambos. De tal vez unos 19 años. Sus algo largos cabellos blancos atados en una coletita baja. De piel pálida y ojos magenta, con unos circulillos de igual color en su mejilla derecha. Usaba unos audífonos amarillo limón, con detalles en negro. Lo que parecía una bandana descansaba en su cuello. Negra, con flechas del mismo amarillo a los lados. Una camiseta de manga larga negra, con unas tiras de tela colgando de las mangas y la parte de abajo. Sobre esta, otra camiseta, aunque blanca, con la manga izquierda un poco más corta que la de la camiseta negra, y la derecha un poco más corta que la izquierda. Los costados tenían cortes circulares, dejando ver la prenda negra que había debajo. Ninguna de las dos fajadas en la prenda inferior. Hablando de esa, llevaba unos pantalones algo holgados del mismo color amarillo limón de los audífonos, los cuales estaban medio fajados en sus botas negras. Mientras las botas tenían las mismas flechas a los costados, de color amarillo chingame la retina(¿?), los pantalones solo tenían la línea, mas no la punta de la flecha. Y como el pantalón era amarillo, esas líneas eran negras. Ropas muy raras, si me preguntas.

El menor suspiró levemente. Además de la salida, tenía que venir con él. Alguien que le preguntaría que era cada cosa en la tienda, desde los televisores hasta una pelota. Y que si veía comida, se la comería. Oh dios. ¿Por qué él? "Ne….Hibiya…" la voz del albino hizo que diera un respingón, sacándolo de sus pensamientos de nuevo.

"¿Qué pasa, Konoha?"

"¿Qué era lo que…nos había encargado…Kido-san…?" preguntó, haciendo que el menor diese un leve suspiro

"Bueno, la líder…" empezó, sacando un papelito de sus bolsillos "Nos mandó a comprar unas cosas…mayormente la comida de la semana…" miró al otro, añadiendo en un susurro "o de 2 días, si te dejamos solo con ella…"

"…Ya…veo…" murmuró el más alto, encaminándose a los carritos de compra. El menor suspiró. Podía jurar que había escuchado ya un '¿Qué son estas cosas?' por parte del otro. Este sería un laaaargo rato.

* * *

Tras una breve explicación de qué eran esas 'canastas de metal con llantitas' en el exterior de la tienda, entraron, empujando uno de esos susodichos carritos. El castaño llevaba el carrito, el cual apenas y rebasaba en altura, con la lista en mano, leyéndola. Observó de reojo a su compañero, para luego leer en voz alta lo primero de la lista, "Pan. Necesitamos pan…" miró a su alrededor, repitiendo la palabra varias veces en voz baja. ¿Cuándo habían llegado a la sección de electrónica? Oh claro, era lo primero a lo que se llegaba cuando entrabas a la tienda. Giró el carrito a la derecha, dirigiéndose a la sección de ropa de estación, las cuales al momento eran solamente trajes de baño. Según lo que recordaba, tenía que cruzar esa parte para llegar a farmacia, y de ahí a los pasillos con diversos productos.

Podía ver ya la salida de la 'sección de tortura llena de bikinis', pero se detuvo de pronto. No había escuchado una sola pregunta del albino desde hacía un rato. Lo cual era raro, considerando que el de seguro y no sabía que rayos era un traje de baño. Dio media vuelta, buscando con la mirada a su amigo. Sorpresa sorpresa. No lo encontró, "Konoha…. ¿dónde rayos te metiste ahora, demonios?" murmuró, hasta que unos momentos después encontró al desaparecido…poniéndose la parte superior de un bikini en la cara, seguramente creyendo que eran lentes o algo así…Eso si siquiera sabía qué eran lentes.

* * *

"¿Qué es esta cosa…?" se preguntó el de ojos…uh…rosados (olvidé el nombre de un color, mátenme), observando la prenda de ropa para playa. La puso en su cara, pensando que sería algo para evitar el sol, puesto que era tan 'caliente' según todos. Se sentía raro. La apartó de su cara, consternado. La tela esa se sentía extraña, hasta plastificada. La dirigió a su boca, queriendo saber si al menos sabía bien, pero antes de lograrlo una voz y algo jalando de su camisa lo detuvo. Volteó hacia abajo, buscando dicha 'cosa' o persona…encontrándose al de chalequito blanco.

"¡Konoha! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡La gente de seguro te está viendo como si fueras un pervertido o algo así!" regañó el niño, quitándole el traje de baño de las manos y volviendo a colgarlo en el ganchito, para luego dejarlo donde iba y tomar la mano del otro (wow, escribí toro. Bravo, cerebro, ahora Konoha es un toro). "No te separes, ¿de acuerdo? Si te vuelves a perder…Kido de seguro y me mata" murmuró lo último, con algo de miedo, causando la confusión del otro. Según él, su líder nunca se enojaba. Oh bueno, quien sabe. Otra duda más en el jarrón de dudas de Konoha. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando el niño lo jaló de vuelta al carrito. A él no le estaban gustando esas cosas. Para él, el solo hecho de que se llamasen 'carritos' ya los convertía en amenaza. Le recordaban a los vehículos de los que protegía al castaño. No le gustaban para nada. No eran como sus lindos triceraptos. Esos eran lindos. Oh, ¿no habría algún peluche de triceraptos por ahí? Tal vez si le pedía a Hibiya… ¿Eh? ¿Cuándo llegaron a la farmacia? Bueh, eso le pasa por quedarse pensando en autos y animalitos… Espera…

¿Por qué estaba manejando _él _el carrito?

Tal parece que se perdió el discurso de su amiguito. Bravo. Ni idea de que le había dicho, pero tal parecía que como 'método de cuidarlo' lo había puesto a llevar el carrito. Oh, genial. Justo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

El niño bufó levemente, caminando por la farmacia. Mas le valía a Konoha que lo hubiese escuchado, o si no…bueno, no sabía ni que haría si no era el caso. Miraba a las personas a su alrededor de reojo. Veía como algunas mujeres sonreían, como enternecidas. Acaso… ¿Acaso creían que eran como hermanos, o algo así? ¿O es que, de nuevo, la gente creía que se veía 'tierno, pequeño y apachurrable' a un lado de su amigo? ¿Tal vez comentaban sobre las ropas del albino? Meh, quien sabe. No era tiempo de fijarse en ello. Aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente cuando escuchó un pequeño 'awwwww' refiriéndose a él. Como odiaba ser chaparrito. 'Crecerás, apenas tienes 12' 'Todavía tienes tiempo para crecer' sí, claro…

¿Cuánto faltaba para salir de la farmacia? ¿Desde cuándo era tan grande? Vaya, por fin salieron, que alivio, y sin el albino preguntando cosas cada 3 segundos o perdiéndose. Hey, tal vez todo iría mejor ahora, ¿no?

* * *

Tras un rato, llegaron al pasillo de 'panes y cereales', donde, obviamente, estaba su primer objetivo: pan.

Se acercaron a las vícti- digo, paquetes de pan, para luego observarlos. A ver…Shintaro odia que tenga ajonjolí, pero a Seto le gusta…a Mary le gusta el pan blanco, pero Kido prefiere el integral…A él le gusta más la marca B***o, pero a Kano le gusta más comer de W****r….(no pregunten porque censuré las marcas pero no "Wal-Mart" (¿?))…Momo casi no come pan, y Konoha…bueno…ya saben. Oh, como odiaba ir de compras. Terminó escogiendo uno al azar. Normal, sin ajonjolí. El paquete más grande que encontró. Se dio la vuelta, buscando el carrito y a su amigo para dejar el pan en el primero….  
Oh, mierda.

"¡KONOHA…! CON UNA-"

* * *

"…¿Hibiya…?" oh, pobre Konoha, perdido en quien sabe que pasillo…¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Ni él sabía cómo. Tal vez quedarse pensando en triceraptos comiendo mochis en medio de una lluvia de gomitas no fue buena idea, porque parecía que se había quedado caminando mientras pensaba, dejando atrás al castaño. Miró a su alrededor para tratar de ubicarse. Latas, latas, y más latas. Y oh, ¡mira! Más latas. Solo había un lugar donde podía estar.

Así es.

La sección de refrigerados. O al menos eso pensaba Konoha. Pero, ¿Por qué no hacía frio ahí? Bueno, no es como si lo sintiera…Desventajas de ser androide. Oh bueh.

Se acercó a uno de los estantes, tomando una lata en su mano, para luego observarla. "¿…Sopa….de….champiñones…?" oh, eso sonaba rico. Al menos para él. "...Debería…preguntarle…a Hibiya si…podemos llevar esto…" se murmuró el albino, poniendo la latita en el carrito. Al fin estaba entendiendo el propósito de esa cosa de metal. Aunque tras un rato se le olvidaría. Salió del pasillo junto al carrito, con el propósito de encontrar a su amigo. Vamos, se preocupaba por él, y de seguro estaba enojado con él ahora. Iría a buscarlo. Lo buscaría y- ohhh~~~ Waffles~

* * *

"A ver, Hibiya… estás en un lugar lleno de comida…" empezó a decirse el niño, para luego ver abajo, viendo todo lo que llevaba en brazos "Llevo algunas cosas de la lista aquí…pero necesito encontrar a Konoha y al carrito primero….después de dejar esto en el carrito, le daré un golpe por irse. Sí, eso hare…." Empezó a caminar, aun murmurando cosas "Hmm…tal vez…¿esté por la panadería? Si, tal vez…" Con eso, se encaminó a dicho lugar. Aunque mientras caminaba, se le vino algo a la mente. Y si en verdad estaba en la panadería….

¿Cuánto se habría comido ya?

Oh dios. El dinero que llevaba no le alcanzaría…y Kido lo mataría. Oh dios, ¿por qué él? ¿Por qué tantas desgracias en un día? No podía pasar un solo día sin que algo le pasara. Apresuró el paso, nervioso, aunque a medio camino se le cayó una caja de cereal que llevaba, por lo que debió parar y agacharse a recogerla. Suspiró, levantándose lentamente, y al levantar la vista….¡ta da~! Ahí estaba Konoha, viendo con hambre una cajita de galletas. Un tic apareció en su ojo, para luego mirar el carrito. Santo Dios. Estaba lleno con cajas, latas, y demás de pura comida. El tic empeoró.

* * *

Galletas con chispas de chocolate. Se oía rico. Se relamió los labios, mientras su estomago casi que le decía "¡Échala al carrito! ¡Vamos! ¡Comeremos como reyes hoy!" pero cuando estaba a punto de cumplir la orden de su 'amo y señor', Estomago-sama, sintió un pequeño golpecito en su espalda baja. Luego otro en su costado. Luego de nuevo en la espalda. ¿Qué demonios? Volteó hacia abajo, encontrándose con un enojado Hibiya, que lo estaba golpeando a como podía. En vez de asustarse o algo, se le hizo tierno.

Konoha, que equivocado estás, Dios.

"Ah…Hibiy-"

"¿¡QUÉ ES TODO ESTO?! ¿¡POR QUÉ TANTAS COSAS!? ¡Nunca te di permiso! ¿Por qué me abandonaste asi? ¿Por qué quieres tanta maldita comida? ¡Gordo de mierda!" Golpecito golpecito golpecito. Sip. Una ternurita. El androide dio un leve suspiro, viéndole con lo que parecía algo de…eh…¿tristeza? en su rostro

"..Lo siento….Hibiya…." El niño le observó, no muy seguro. No es como si el albino pudiese mentir, o como si él no le creyera viendo la apenas notoria tristeza en su rostro. Pero, vamos, estaba en su modo histérico, y no era fácil sacarlo de el.

* * *

Pasaron un rato en silencio por los pasillos, algo incomodos. Konoha quería hablar, pero no era bueno hacerlo cuando Hibiya está histérico.

Solo faltaba una cosa de la lista, para alivio de ambos. Y eso era…: una lata de café.

Si no había café….sería un pequeño infierno ese lugar. Una malhumorada líder no era nada bueno.

Y llegaron al pasillo donde se encontraba aquello. El castaño lo divisó con la mirada. Una algo grande lata roja, con tapa de igual color, y con un dibujillo de una taza de café. Corrió hacia ella, con una sola cosa en mente. Saltar y tomarla. Se acercó en poco tiempo y saltó. Nada. Saltó de nuevo. Mismo resultado. Un tic apareció en su ceja, mientras se paraba de puntitas y estiraba lo más que podía sus piernas y brazos para alcanzar la lata.

Estantes de 2 metros. Grrrrr. Su peor enemigo. Y para acabarla, la lata hasta arriba. Si pudiera matar al gerente, lo haría. ¿Por qué era tan cruel el mundo con él?

Intentó alcanzarla durante unos 2 minutos, sin éxito. Konoha, al ver aquello, se acercó, acercando su mano a la lata sin dificultad.

Una mirada matadora lo congeló.

Miró al castaño, el cual era el origen de tal mirada. "No Te Atrevas, Maldito" dijo en un tono amenazante, para luego volver a intentar alcanzar la lata. El albino dio un leve suspiro, viéndole.

"¿Quieres que…te ayude...?"

"¡No necesito tu maldita ayuda!"

"…Pero no alcanzas…"

"¡Eso ya lo sé!"

"Déjame ayudarte…"

"¡Que no!"

Los gritos de Hibiya resonaban por al menos ¼ de la tienda. Vaya que era algo terco…y gritón.

El de ojos magenta le miró un momento, decidiéndose por arriesgarse. Tomó la lata y se la dio, haciendo que este dejara que estar de puntillas y mirara la lata fijamente.

Estuvo asi por un par de minutos.

El suspenso mataba a Konoha.

Se esperaba un grito por parte del niño, pero este solo desvió la mirada, dejando la lata en el carrito. ¿Era todo? ¿Se le había pasado el coraje? Como esperaba que fuera eso. Oh, dios de las brochetas, por favor, que sea eso. Que ya no esté enojado con él.

"¿…Hibiya?"

Silencio.

E igual de silencioso que esa respuesta, caminaron a los cajeros para pagar.

* * *

En la mitad del camino, parecía que Hibiya estaba más calmado, por lo que Konoha le preguntó algo que le había querido preguntar desde hacía un rato.

"¿…Puedo….subirme al carrito?"

Hibiya le miró, desconcertado.

"¿…Subirte…al carrito?"

"…Si…"

Vaya cosa más rara de pedir. Más viniendo de un androide que aparentaba unos 19 años.

"…Claro…" murmuró, mientras el otro sonreía levemente, subiéndose.

Una pierna, luego la otra. El niño sosteniendo el carrito para que no se cayese. El androide sentándose con cuidado de no aplastar nada.

Que escena más rara. Un niño empujando un carrito con comida y un joven en él.

Aunque también era algo lindo ((-Hibiya le lanza un ladrillo a la autora-)).

Konoha observó la fila frente a ellos, confuso "¿Por qué...no avanzan?"

El castaño se asomó para ver al cajero. Quería saber qué demonios podría estar haciendo para tardar tanto.

Era algo alto, de cabellos revoltosos de color chocolate. De ojos color verde esmeralda y piel ligeramente bronceada. Usando el uniforme de la tienda (que se me olvidó en este momento (¿?)), junto a un gafete donde estaba su fotito y su nombre. 'Antonio Fernández Carriedo'. Eso alcanzaba a leer. Pal caso, estaba platicando animadamente con uno de los clientes, como si no hubiera ni una sola persona en la fila. El tic regresó al ojo de Hibiya. Jo, vaya que quería golpear a alguien en ese momento. Se aclaró levemente la garganta, como queriendo llamar la atención del cajero.

No lo escucharon, como de costumbre.

Gruñó levemente, empezando a quejarse del tipo ese. Las demás personas de la fila parecieron ponerse de acuerdo, y empezaron a reclamarle al cajero junto al niño, diciendo cosas como "Eh, muévete!" "Bastardo, apúrate de una vez!" "Platica en tu descanso!" y demás frases así. Este pareció avergonzarse un poco, aunque no mucho, para luego continuar su trabajo.

Tras un rato llegó su turno. El mandado se puso en bolsas de plástico, las cuales fueron puestas de vuelta en el carrito. Pagaron, y se fueron rápidamente de ahí.

Misión cumplida.

* * *

Ambos caminaban por la calle, con las bolsas en las manos. Konoha observó al menor, monótono como siempre. Aunque antes de que él pudiese comentar algo, Hibiya habló.

"Cómo odio ir a Wal-Mart"

* * *

Pos…pos ta-da! (¿?

Konoha se me hace una ternurita…aunque es un tragón…..es como Kirby (¿?

Y Pos….ya saben~ si les gustó, denle fav y/o dejen review uvu'

PD: si saben de dónde saqué al cajero, los amo (¿?

PD de la PD: me dieron feels con el nuevo cap /3

PD de la PD de la PD: me gusta el pay de manzana

Ahora sí, me largo~ owo

**-Edit: 10-7- Arreglé unas cositas que borró fanfiction =A=**


End file.
